moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who - The Complete Specials Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that take place in the various Doctor Who TV specials that ran between Christmas 2008 and New Year's 2010. Special 1: The Next Doctor This episode takes place in London during Christmas 1851. * The new Doctor tells the Tenth Doctor about a series of murders and abductions that have been taking place over several weeks. The first of them was one Jackson Lake, supposedly killed by the Cybermen, although his body was never found. * Reverend Aubrey Fairchild - The new Doctor witnesses the reverend's body being carried away in a hearse. The reverend was apparently killed by Cybermen who electrocuted their victim. * Two Cybermen attack the Doctors in the late Reverend Fairchild's house. The Tenth Doctor tries to fend them off with a sword, but the new Doctor uses an alien infostamp device found in a desk drawer to overload the Cybermen's brains, causing their heads to explode. * Miss Hartigan interrupts Reverend Fairchild's funeral, bringing a squad of Cybermen in tow. The vicar and six of the attendees are killed, all electrocuted. Four of them are spared so that Miss Hartigan can use them to advance the Cybermen's plans, converted into slaves with cybernetic brain implants. * The Tenth Doctor reveals that this new Doctor is not The Doctor at all. He is actually Jackson Lake, the first supposed victim of the Cybermen, who came to believe he was the Doctor when one of the Cybermen's infostamps fell into his hands and imprinted their knowledge of the Doctor onto Lake's memory. * Caroline Lake - Jackson Lake's late wife who was killed by the Cybermen when Jackson first encountered them. Jackson's grief, combined with the infostamp data imprinted on his mind, caused him to take on the personality of the Doctor. * The Doctor and Rosita confront Miss Hartigan who commands two Cybermen guards to kill them. Jackson arrives in the nick of time, armed with several infostamps and uses one to destroy the Cybermen guards. * Milligan, Scoones, Fetch and Cole, the workhouse owners enslaved by the Cybermen, are killed when Hartigan decides they have served their purpose. Their brain implants emit an electrical pulse that immediately kills them. * The Doctor, Jackson and Rosita return to Jackson's house and enter the cellar. They find a lone Cyberman in the cellar guarding an alien device. Jackson uses an infostamp to fry the Cyberman's brain. * Miss Hartigan interfaces with the controls of the CyberKing, but rather than having her emotions erased as the Cybermen intended, her anger and passion combine with the cold logic of the Cybermen. The Cyber-Lieutenant deems Hartigan as incompatible and attempts to kill her, but Hartigan projects an energy beam from her headpiece that disintegrates the Cyber-Lieutenant. * When the CyberKing reaches full power, Hartigan commands the Cybermen to dispose of the children being used as a labour force. The Doctor, Jackson and Rosita come to the rescue, using infostamps to kill two Cybermen guards while the children escape. * Using Jackson's hot-air balloon, the Doctor confronts Miss Hartigan in the head of the gargantuan CyberKing mech. He uses multiple infostamps to break Hartigan's link with the Cybermen, allowing her to see what has become of her. Hartigan's emotional feedback causes the remaining Cybermen, and herself, to self-destruct. * Without the Cybermen manning it, the CyberKing staggers and plummets to destruction. The Doctor uses the Cybermen's dimension vault (found in Jackson's cellar) to warp the CyberKing into the time vortex before it collapses upon London. * It is unknown how many people were killed during the CyberKing's brief rampage. Special 2: Planet Of The Dead This episode is set during Easter 2009. The Doctor and a bus-load of others are stranded on a desert planet. * The bus that the Doctor is riding vanishes through a tear in space, ending up on a distant desert planet. The bus driver (played by Keith Perry) decides to walk back through the portal, but as he steps through he bursts into flames. The only part of him that emerges from the portal is a bleached skeleton. * After encountering a pair of Tritovores, the Doctor learns that they are on the planet San Helios. The planet supported a population of 100 billion, but the entire world was completely stripped of life, devoured by a race of flying alien stingrays. * A stray stingray caused the Tritovore ship to crash when it became trapped in the ship's engine compartment. Christina disturbs the creature when she attempts to take the power crystal from the compartment and it chases her back up the access shaft. Christina presses a button on the way up that reactivates the security grid, electrocuting the stingray. * Another stingray is loose inside the ship and it breaks into the flight control room. One of the Tritovores is struck by falling debris and is unable to escape before the stingray lunges at him and devours him. * The Tritovore captain raises a weapon to the stingray that ate his crewman. Before he can fire, the captain finds himself being swallowed by the creature too. * The Doctor uses the Tritovorian crystal's anti-gravity clamps to power up the bus and fly it back through the wormhole. After the bus is through, UNIT scientist Malcolm Taylor is able to seal the wormhole. Three stingrays manage to chase the bus through the wormhole but they are killed by a UNIT rocket launcher. Special 4: The End Of Time - Part 1 This episode takes place on Earth during Christmas 2009 and marks the return of the Doctor's own people, the Time Lords, as well as the resurrection of the Master. * The Disciples of Saxon, a cult of fanatics devoted to the Master, use Lucy Saxon as part of an arcane rite to restore the Master to life, giving up their own lives as part of the ritual. Lucy attempts to stop the ritual before it reaches its climax, throwing a potion into the swirling vortex of resurrection, causing an explosion that destroys Broadfell Prison and kills everyone present... except for the Master. * The Master arrives at a desolate construction site. With his resurrection process interrupted, his life force is constantly dwindling, leaving him in a state of perpetual hunger. Off-screen, he devours the owners of a mobile kitchen and then attacks two homeless men and eats them as well. Special 5: The End Of Time - Part 2 * One the last day of the Time War, Lord President Rassilon meets with the Time Lord High Council to discuss what action must be taken to end the Time War. One Time Lady states that it may be best to allow the Doctor to use the "moment", destroy the Daleks and Gallifrey rather than let whole races across the universe die and be reborn only to die again. Rassilon refuses to let it end in such a way and in his frustration uses his gauntlet to vaporise the Time Lady. * Towards the end of the episode, the Doctor releases Wilfred from a nuclear bolt booth then enters the adjacent booth himself to contain the radiation about to be released. His body is flooded with over 500,000 rads, triggering his next regeneration. Before regenerating, he visits his past companions in different time periods before returning to the TARDIS where the regeneration takes its course. Category:TV Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Extras Category:Doctor Who